Heal The Heart
by sueariel
Summary: Beauty and the Beast: After Caleb's destructive retaliation, Ariana finds herself running for her life.  In desperation, she throws herself into the thorns and the unknown to escape his plot.  Who will she find there?
1. Loophole

Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Beauty and the Beast. However, all original ideas and characters found in Heal The Heart are mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 - Loophole

The sun spread kisses of warmth against her skin, making the cool water that lapped at her ankles even more refreshing. Her midnight blue skirts slightly hiked up, she had spent most of the afternoon wading in the river with her fishing line cast out. Luck had been with her today, as she'd caught three good-sized fish. _Daddy will eat well today_, she thought with satisfaction and a slight smile. His rations had been meager the past few days, weakening him even more. _We should have enough left over for tomorrow as well. _She kept a cautious gaze around her as she pulled in her line and tied her catch together; her long brown hair gleamed in the sunlight as it hung down past her waist. _I told you it was worth the risk, Daddy. _Her father had fought avidly against her excursion, as he always did about any venture outside the house since the reinstatement of The Custom; yet, she knew she had to procure supplies for their survival. However, since her father was bedridden, she also knew his pride was hurt due to his inability to protect her. She sighed. _It's not your fault, Daddy_. _You've always been there for me. _

Her chocolate brown eyes and her soft, porcelain features hardened as her thoughts brushed against the cause of her predicament. _Damn you, Caleb. You can't just _take _anything or _anyone _you want! _She had successfully avoided him up until a year ago when she ran into him in town at the butcher shop, where he rudely and openly stared at every part of her body as if examining her. He proposed marriage on the spot; never _asking _her but _telling _her, that they would get married. She refused bluntly, drawing gasps from everyone around them. The kingdom had partitioned itself in small territories after the crown prince mysteriously disappeared years ago; no one was quite sure what had happened to him. Some said that he had fallen madly in love with a girl who had no intention of being a queen, so he blindly left his calling and went after her. Others claimed that he simply went mad after the death of his parents and had either killed himself or lost his mind and now wandered the country as a fool. Whatever the case, Caleb had taken control of the town by force and made himself the official head of their small territory; he was a hard leader and struck fear in the hearts of the people.

Unfortunately, he had the notion to take her as his so-called wife because he thought she had the nicest face and the widest hips of any girl in the village. This would, therefore, provide him with the most and the best looking sons in the area. _"Wife" indeed, _she thought angrily, _slave was more like it_! She wouldn't consent to him and she thought that was, in fact, that. However, she had underestimated him; and, he commissioned the town record keeper to find a way to force her to marry him. That ultimately led to the rebirth of The Custom. Back in more uncivilized days, if a man captured a woman, brought her back to his house and kept her there overnight, she was bound to him. Who would accept the girl after spending the evening in another man's home even if nothing _happened_ between them? Who would ever believe the poor girl anyway? She was now at the man's mercy for she belonged to him. It was completely barbaric; it was ludicrous; it was now the law; it was the _loophole_ that Caleb found to force her to marry him because he knew she wouldn't leave her father behind. In short, it was The Custom.

She raised her hand to shade her eyes from the light and looked up to the sky. The sun was just starting its decent; time to go home and make dinner. Grasping her skirts tightly with one hand and holding her prize in the other, she took a step toward shore when something fluttered down over her and weighed her down. _What is – _

A deep, hearty cackle from above broke through her thoughts. Looking up, she spotted Caleb sitting on a branch of the tree above her, his blond hair blazing in the sun. He looked down and admired her feminine body from above. She was beautiful, there was no denying that, and it conveniently allowed Caleb to lead the town into thinking that was why he wanted to marry her. In reality, it was an added bonus. His sources told him that there was a vast expanse of gold on her father's modest lands. Doubtful at first, he discretely went to the property undetected to dig and see for himself. One had to know where to look, since the element wasn't in plain sight, but it was surely there. Undiscovered, it waited for him and in turn, he waited for her; waited for her to grow up and become a woman. His eyes lingered on her again. Her dress was slightly damp and clung to her faintly in all the right places. Yes, she was the most beautiful creature in his domain and she was now his as well as all the gold under her hovel of a home. His lips curled into a wicked smile; he would feast tonight.

"Well, well! Look what I've caught – a little mermaid!" He watched her struggle to escape the net. "Come now, Ariana," Caleb continued and started to climb down the tree. "There's no need to be shy around your husband."


	2. Struggle

I'm excited that I'm able to update this story already! This short chapter layout is working out pretty well so far. Thank you, teardrop456, jadey, poloplaya4e, and shortstef for your support and reviews! As I move forward with this story, I feel it pulling out numerous action scenes out of me, as you'll see with this current chapter.

Thanks to all who have read and given this story a chance!

Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Beauty and the Beast. However, all original ideas and characters found in Heal The Heart are mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 – Struggle

Ariana narrowed her eyes and wordlessly reached into the pouch hanging off her belt. With a swift flick of her wrist, she slashed through the net and broke free of its hold. Placing the knife back in her hiding spot, Ariana raced out of the water with both the fish and the net in hand.

Hearing the patter of feet against the shoreline, Caleb raised his head, only to see his quarry running away. _Damn that girl! Why doesn't she ever stay put? __She's got more lives than a cat! _Refusing to waste any more time by climbing down the tree, his hands released the branches they were gripping and he jumped down to meet the earth.

The impact upon contact left a resounding rumble reverberating through the forest, causing Ariana to jerk her head back toward the noise and inadvertently drop the fish she held in her left hand. _No! How did he climb down so fast? _She met his eyes and saw a feral luminosity radiating from them. She needed to somehow slow him down; they both knew she couldn't outrun him. _Then I will outsmart him,_ Ariana thought with newfound resolve. For the first time, she realized that she still held the net that had originally been intended to trap her in her hand. Raising it over her head, she spun it in the air, took a step forward and heaved it toward his legs. Ariana took a precious second to check that her target hit its mark and saw the net wrap around Caleb's feet; within moments, his steps were tangled and he plummeted to the ground as she picked her fish up and darted forward.

"Argh!" Caleb cried as he collided with the soil. Instantly his hands groped the lattice and tore it apart, breaking free of its grasp. _No more games, _he thought angrily as he rose to his feet, running after her and quickly closing the gap between them.

He was close. Ariana could feel his breath on her back; frantic, she tried to think of her next move. However, Caleb never gave her the chance, for at that moment, he threw his body forward and tackled her, bringing them both abruptly to the ground. Caleb's muscular body crushed Ariana and she found it hard to breathe; she thrashed under him, desperately trying to bring her hands in reach of the knife by her belt. Caleb had anticipated her reaction and grasped both of her wrists tightly, pulling them up and pinning her arms above her head. "Uh uh, dear, Ariana," he said in an eerie calm voice as his blonde hair fell forward, framing his face, and his amber eyes locked onto hers. "No more of that now; you have already been a very naughty girl. It's time I taught you a lesson in obedience."

Thunderstorms raged in Ariana's eyes and she tried to kick him in defiance. "Ha ha ha!" Caleb laughed with bravado. "I was going to wait until we got back to my lands; but, since you are willing and eager, I think we should start your training right now. If nothing else, you will certainly prove to be entertaining." He began to lower his face down to hers, seeking to devour her lips; he had waited too long for this.

"No," Ariana said softly but with conviction; it was the first time she had spoken to him since he confronted her by the river.

That one short word left Caleb frozen in mid-pucker. He opened his eyes and stared at the girl underneath him. "What did you say?" he demanded.

"I said _no,_" she replied forcefully. _I need more time to figure out a way out of this! I need to stall and keep him talking for as long as possible. _

Caleb answered with a malicious laugh. "For a twenty-one year old woman, you really are an _innocent_, Ariana. Oh, how I will enjoy taming you!" With that, he pushed his face into hers.

Instantly, Ariana turned her head to the right, successfully moving her lips away from his; but, simultaneously giving Caleb access to her neck, in which he pushed the amethyst charm she always wore off to the side and slobbered over her. _Eew. Gross! _Caleb didn't seem to mind, however, and continued with his spit parade. Ariana didn't waste her energy crying or whimpering; instead, she tried to push him off her body. When that act proved fruitless, she looked up at the sky and prayed for an answer or help of any kind. Her survival skills had been tested to the max; she simply didn't know what else to do. As she brought her eyes back down, she stared forward into the brush, wracking her brain for an answer before Caleb tired of her neck and decided to take things further. After a few moments, she caught sight of something shiny a few feet away from where she was fastened to the earth. _What is that? _She focused on the piece and deciphered that it was a metal object. _What kind of metal would be left unattended in the middle of the forest? Could it be a sword? _She craned her neck forward a little, hoping to get a better view. _No; it's not a sword. _Ariana swallowed a gasp. Hope surged through her heart as she thought of a possibility; this was her last chance for escape.

Immediately, she stopped trying to push Caleb's body away and instead she embraced it. Caleb cried out in satisfaction and victory. "I knew you would succumb once you'd had a taste of me, Ariana." He ran his hands through her hair. "Your stubbornness is unacceptable, my darling. You will obey me from now on; you will see that I know what's best for you."

In response, she held on to him and tried to roll both of their bodies to the right. Caleb willingly obliged, excited with this transformation from a prude to a temptress. "You are a fast learner, I see," he said with approval. He released her wrists and moved his hands to encircle her waist as he held her above him. Ariana seized that moment to risk a glance toward her goal and was rewarded with the sight that she wanted to see. _One more roll; I have to judge this right or else I'll be in more trouble than I'm currently in!_ Ariana pushed her weight to the right once more, pulling Caleb back on top of her. He rolled a little further to the side as his right hand pawed over her stomach and chest; Caleb then started to place his left arm down on the ground to leverage his body at a better angle and allow his other hand free reign over the unexplored terrain lying in front of him. Suddenly, Ariana heard a faint _click _and she held her breath. Caleb's wandering hand abruptly stopped its assault; he arched his back and his agonizing scream filled the meadow as metal jaws sunk their vicious teeth into his arm.

Ariana pushed herself away from him and reeled in the opposite direction, jumping to her feet. She turned to look at him. Caleb's left arm was caught between two jagged razor blades normally used by hunters to trap game. Blood was oozing out of slashes in his arm. The look of pure, cold hatred he rewarded her with could freeze water in the desert. "You conniving little, _bitch!_ You set me up; you knew that was there!"

Ariana slowly backed away from him; she knew he was strong enough to pry the trap open with his good arm. "And _you _should know that 'no' means _no! _I will never be your wife and you will never have me – willingly or unwillingly!" she yelled with vehemence.

"Mark my words, Ariana, you have made a perilous mistake." The remark seethed out of Caleb's mouth. "From this day forward, all rules are _broken_ and I am no longer obligated to act like a gentleman. I will strike you down in a way so unfathomable, you will rue the day you ever crossed me. There is no escape; ultimately, you _will _be mine!"

No sound seeped through Ariana's lips. Silently, she found her fish, picked them up and ran, never looking back. Finally, when she knew she was out of his range, she let the fear that was building up inside consume her. Shaking uncontrollably, she collapsed on a rock to catch her breath.


	3. Love

Here we go with the next chapter! I wrote this as I was preparing for my very first account presentation, which was in Las Vegas earlier this week. Giving presentations is always nerve racking; but, I'm happy to say that it went well and the group was excited about what I had to say! Oh, and if you have never been to Las Vegas, it is such a cool place!! I'm not a gambler; so, I didn't think I'd really like it, but it was great!! I even had some time to be a tourist during my trip, which doesn't happen very often. I went to the Venetian and saw _Phantom_ and let me tell you, it was AMAZING!! I had an awesome seat (fifth row Orchestra!) and the best news is that I got it at half price. I had already seen _POTO _before this, but it was still fabulous! I was all smiles. :)

Thank you poloplaya4e, teardrop456, shortstef, NordyGirl, and Gu-Brath-Faol for your continued readership, support and reviews! I always love hearing from you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Beauty and the Beast. However, all original ideas and characters found in Heal The Heart are mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 - Love

After calming herself down, Ariana quickly resumed her flight back to her home. She moved swiftly through the forest; but, her vision was clouded with the events of the past hour. _That was close. Too close. Oh, how long can I possibly continue to avoid his advances? Why is Caleb so persistent in claiming me as his own when everyone else in the village thinks I'm - _Immersed in her thoughts, Ariana failed to see the figure before her and was startled when she bumped into the form. With a gasp, she returned to the present and fearfully scrutinized the person in front of her, who was now picking a few plants off of the ground and returning them to her basket.

The woman turned her gaze to look at her assailant. With an echo of surprise in her voice she exclaimed, "Ariana! Why, you gave me quite the start!" She took a closer look at the girl, only to find her staring forward, wide-eyed and shaking like a leaf. "Whatever is the matter, little one? I apologize if I've frightened you."

Ariana gaped at the woman as recognition set in. Dressed in a plain green dress, the elderly woman had her white hair pulled back into a bun, and her normally merry blue eyes now held a glint of concern. "Nana?" she whispered.

"It's me, Ariana. Even though we don't see each other as often as we used to, don't tell me you've forgotten me? What are you doing out here all alone, girl?"

"Nana," she whispered again in relief. It wasn't Caleb or any of his men; but, Ann, the village mid-wife, whom she affectionately referred to as Nana. The woman who had helped her parents raise her and was like a grandmother to her. Instantly she wrapped her arms around the woman and enveloped her in a huge bear hug.

The mid-wife pulled out of the warm embrace and looked down at Ariana with apprehension; clearly the child had been through something upsetting. "What has happened, dear heart?" she questioned. Ann looked down at Ariana's disheveled appearance and her voice hardened. "It was him, wasn't it?! Did he hurt you? Did he try to…?" She shook her fist in the air and turned her head left, then right. "Oh, where is he? _I'll tear that fiend limb from limb!" _

Ariana shifted her gaze down to the ground and fiddled with the folds on her skirts. Nana had a keen ability to recognize when someone wasn't telling her the truth. She knew she couldn't lie to Nana and finally admitted with a sigh, "Yes, Nana, it was Caleb. He…he tried to capture me again; but, I managed to get away."

"By the skin of your teeth it seems! Ariana, darling, you can't keep this up forever!"

"I know, Nana," Ariana agreed.

"He's a cruel one, he is!" Ann paused and regarded the girl before her. _She has truly turned into a strong and lovely young lady. That swine doesn't deserve her, nor would he appreciate her intelligence or her beauty. But someone else, on the other hand…now that idea held promise. It certainly _was _time that she took a husband. Dare I even suggest it? Oh, why not! When you're as old as I am, people tend to forgive slips of the tongue. _"Ariana, have you given any thought as to who _you _want to marry? A nice boy from the village, perhaps?" she ventured cautiously.

Ariana shook her head. "I don't plan on getting married, Nana. I'm not sure I want to."

Ann raised her eyebrows in astonishment; she hadn't expected to hear this response. "Never marry? Why ever not, Ariana?"

"You never married, Nana," Ariana reminded her elder.

"Well…ah…_no_," Ann stammered.

"Then why must I?" she countered. "Why can't I be like you?"

Ann sighed and sat down next to a patch of daisies. "Come here, child; have a seat next to me." Ariana did as she was told and looked up expectantly at her adoptive grandmother. "Just because I never married, doesn't mean I was never _in love, _Ariana."

Ariana's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she asked, "If you were in love, Nana, why didn't you get married?"

"Not all stories have happy endings, dear heart," Ann confessed, as her eyes began to shine with the initial sign of tears. "It was a very long time ago; I was even a bit younger than you are right now. It was mid-autumn and I was out in the field, similar to the one we sit in now, gathering what was left of the plants and flowers for the mid-wife I was apprenticed to before the first snow fell. As I explored the foliage, I climbed over what I thought was a fallen tree branch when I faintly heard a cry. Looking down, I realized to my sudden horror that I had stepped on a _human leg_ and soon found the body covered in fresh leaves. Well, I thought whoever it was, was surely dead and I swallowed a scream. Yet, a hand started to slowly rise up among the brush and on impulse I grabbed it. Pushing back all of the vegetation from the body, I looked into the face of the most handsome man I had ever seen. His soft brown eyes gazed back at me and he whispered 'angel.'' A fond smile graced Ann's lips. "He thought he had died and gone to Heaven, the poor man, and I quickly assured him that he was merely lying in the meadow and very much alive. His name was Tirian and he was a knight-in-training; his horse had thrown him, knocking him unconscious from the fall and breaking this right leg. Anyway, to make a long story short, we fell in love. I tried to fight it, he was to be a knight and I was merely a plain girl; but, love is not something we can combat or control and it sometimes shows up in the most unlikely places. Dear Tirian loved me for who I was, he didn't care about my status, and soon I found myself betrothed to him. It all felt like a dream; we were so happy." Ann paused and wiped a tear or two from her eyes. "And then the dream turned into a nightmare. Tirian was slain in battle one week before we were to be married and I was lost and alone. I loved him more than anything and could not replace his love with that from another man, so I remained unwed."

Ariana also wiped away tears from her eyes. "Nana," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"He was a wonderful man and I wouldn't trade anything in the world for the time that we had together. So you see, Ariana, I have been in love and I was to be married. It is a beautiful thing, with the right person, and I want you to think twice before you deny yourself such happiness."

Ariana picked a daisy and started pulling out the petals. "I don't trust anyone in the village who might say they love me; everyone here thinks I'm wild and unnatural. That I have bad blood because my mother was a mercenary." Ann started at this sudden confession; however, Ariana didn't seem to notice and continued. "The only reason anyone would want to marry me is because of my appearance and that's not the kind of marriage I want," she ended quietly.

"Ariana," Nana chided. "Your mother was one of the best people I have ever known! She is _not _to be ashamed of! Jocelyn could give any man a run for his money with her swordsmanship skills; and, she certainly did on more than one occasion!"

Her words brought a smile to Ariana's face. "I'm not ashamed of my mother, Nana. I loved her."

"As you should! She rode through this town with her troop and I don't think anyone was more surprised than she was that a simple candlestick maker could tame her adventurous heart. Yet, your father did it; sweet spoken, mild-mannered Henry captured her fancy and your parents fell madly in love and were married. It's a beautiful story, really; and, shortly after that I helped deliver you. You were her greatest treasure, Ariana," Ann recollected affectionately.

"And I let her down," Ariana said painfully.

"Let her down?! Nonsense! Why do you think that?" Nana exclaimed.

"She tried to teach me everything that she knew, Nana," Ariana began. "I learned her survival skills well enough; but, I was never good with a sword."

"Jocelyn wasn't training you to be a mercenary, Ariana, nor did she expect that you'd want to be one! She just wanted to give you all the tools she could impart to you that might be useful in your life," Ann argued.

"Why did she leave us?" Ariana asked. "How could Daddy have let her go?"

Ann sighed. "It wasn't an easy decision for either of them, dear heart. Your mother gave up the life of a mercenary when she married your father and accepted the plain task of being his wife. She was retired but she was still the best. Jocelyn was also the only female mercenary in these parts; so, when she was summoned by King Jordan for a special assignment, she didn't have much of a choice, I'm afraid."

Ariana bit back a sob. "She died on that assignment," she whispered. "She fought and won so many battles and I can't even win one against Caleb," she added miserably.

"Your mother was a brave and wonderful woman; but, the two of you are entirely different people, Ariana. Don't forget that. Besides, there are new families moving into town regularly now, with all the upheaval going on in these parts. Perhaps someone new will come along that will catch your eye?" Nana hinted.

She shook her head. "I doubt it. Besides, while Caleb is in charge he won't ever let me go." Ariana suddenly turned contemplative. "Nana? Didn't you live close to King Jordan's castle once? What ever happened to the crown prince of these lands? I think he's the only one now who can help us fight Caleb and overthrow his authority."

After a long pause, Nana finally answered. "Yes, Ariana, I used to live near the castle. As for the prince, no one knows what really happened to him or his estate."

Ariana's forehead wrinkled as she searched her memory. "I don't even remember his name; the whole town seems to have forgotten about him."

"Perhaps it was meant to be forgotten," Ann mused and then looked up at the sky. "Run along now, pumpkin, it's getting late; and, I know your father will be beside himself until you return."

Ariana took a few steps forward, and then turned around when she noticed that Nana hadn't made a move to follow. "Aren't you coming, Nana?"

Ann shook her head. "I've got a few more flowers to pick for my calming tea before I can head home."

"In that case, here, let me give this to you now," Ariana said as she unhooked a fish and handed it to the elderly woman.

"That's very kind of you, child; but, I insist that you keep it. I want you out of that monster's reach and don't want you outside unless absolutely necessary. That fish will keep you at home for at least another day." Nana stepped forward and gave her a hug. Pulling away from the girl, a glitter of amethyst caught her eye. "Oh, I see that you're still wearing the necklace that I gave you at your Christening."

"I love it, Nana; I never take it off."

"I'm glad to hear that, dear. It makes me feel close to you when I know you are wearing it. Goodnight, Ariana. Say hello to your father for me."

"Goodnight, Nana. I promise to come and visit you soon!" With that, she turned and ran home, hoping her father hadn't gone to sleep yet so that he could eat his fish for dinner.


	4. Carrots

Well, if it's not one thing then it is another! I've somehow hurt my right hand (the doctor says it's from computer usage and improper ergonomics) and the main nerve and a few smaller ones are inflamed. I'm usually a super fast typist; but, I've got a brace on now which has reduced my skills tremendously. I'm supposed to take tons of ibuprofen to reduce the inflammation but that could take a week or more! I'm glad that I finished this chapter yesterday since my hand feels like it's on fire today…

Pink Glass Rose, Market Square Heroes, teardrop456, shortstef, and poloplaya4e – thank you so much for the reviews! You guys all made my day. :)

Chapter 4 sets up a big action scene in the next chapter – stay tuned!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 - Carrots

Henry sat up in his bed; his green eyes anxiously looked out the first story window of his bedroom, hoping to get a glimpse of his daughter. It was past sunset and she still hadn't returned home, putting Henry on edge. Was she in trouble? Had something happened to her? Henry couldn't put his worries to rest. _I know I shouldn't have let her go out alone! Especially with that Caleb fellow after her the way he is. _"Blast!" he shouted in frustration. _She's just as stubborn as her mother! _A pained expression crossed Henry's features. _Jocelyn. Oh, Jocelyn, you were taken away from us too soon; how I miss you. I'm not a fighter, dearest, that was your department; and, now that you're gone, I can't even take care of myself, let alone our daughter. _Grief wrapped itself around Henry like a thick scarf in winter; but, he quickly threw it aside, refusing to succumb its false comfort. "Enough," he whispered aloud to himself. Jocelyn was gone; he had come to terms with that, now he had one thing left to live for. "There's no way I'm going to lose Ariana as well. I have to find her!"

With sheer determination, Henry placed both hands on the mattress and pushed down; trying to leverage his weight and swing both legs over the side of the bed. However, after a minute of excursion, his thin frame slumped back down on the bed and Henry was breathing heavily from the effort. His thinning brown hair fell forward over his eyes but remained unnoticed as Henry's mind focused on his disgustingly weak display of energy. He had suffered a stroke shortly after news of Jocelyn's death and had been bedridden ever since. Henry hadn't been left completely paralyzed; yet, most of the feeling in his legs was gone and it took much of his strength to get out of bed and manage a few steps. Due to his injuries, he had sold his candlestick shop to his apprentice, since he was no longer able to make candles and maintain the business. King Jordan had also sent a hefty sum to pay for Jocelyn's funeral, as well as what he said was her 'salary.' Yet Henry couldn't help but feel that it was blood money. It was finances from both of these accounts combined that had sustained him and his daughter since his health problems began; but, those purses were not infinite and Ariana and Henry had been quite frugal about spending their limited resources. Hence, his daughter was out hunting for food in order to save a few coppers. _A few coppers are not worth risking your life, Ariana! When will you see that? _

Sitting up again, Henry tried to heave his legs over the side of the bed, this time he was successful. Reaching over, he grabbed the rarely used crutches that were resting on a chair beside his bed and pulled himself up. Beads of sweat started to emerge on his forehead as he took one step after another. He was almost to the bedroom door when his muscles gave out on him and his aged body crumpled to the floor, the crutches he still clung to poking him in the sides as he collapsed.

Ariana opened the door to their modest two-story house just in time to hear a loud crash coming from her father's bedroom. Her heartbeat quickened; leaving the front door ajar and her beat up bundle of fish on the floor, she rushed to see what had transpired. "Daddy!" she yelled as she approached his door. "I'm coming, Daddy!" Charging into the room, she found Henry sprawled out on the floor, his eyes closed and his mouth whispering her name. Ariana knelt down and grasped his hand. "I'm here, Daddy. I'm here," she said softly, as she pushed a few random strands of hair out of his troubled face.

Henry opened his eyes slowly and was greeted by the lovely face of his daughter. "Ariana?" he asked in disbelief. He held on to her right hand tightly and reached up to touch her face with the left. "You're here," he stated the obvious, as a smile graced his weary features. "You're really here," he repeated.

"Of course I'm here, Daddy," Ariana responded as she pulled him into a hug and helped him sit up.

"When you didn't come home I thought…oh, with those confounded Custom laws back in place I thought that he stole you from me. I was afraid I'd never see you again," he replied despondently. Suddenly he eyed her warily and took in her rumpled appearance. "He did catch you," Henry gasped and looked at his daughter accusingly.

Ariana looked away. "I brought some fish home, Daddy. As soon as I help you up I'll clean them and make your dinner," she answered, changing the subject.

"Ariana," Henry began sternly, "what happened out there today?" Henry was a passive man, but the thought of that brute harming his daughter was making him livid.

"I got away, Daddy," Ariana whispered. "I got away," she said again, the relief evident in her voice.

"I knew it! I knew this would happen. I told you, time and time again, that it's too _dangerous_ for you to go out alone!"

Startled at her father's sudden outburst, Ariana argued, "I have to, Daddy!"

"_No you don't!" _The tone of Henry's voiced silenced the retort that she had on her lips; he hadn't used that tone since she was a little girl and got in trouble for molding his candle wax into play figurines. Henry sighed and reined his anger in before continuing. "We have the funds to purchase what we need in town."

A look of horror crossed Ariana's face; inflation had soared with no proper government taking care of the economy. "But you know that everything is priced three times what it's really worth in town since the deaths of King Jordan and Queen Gloria! We'll get robbed!"

"Better to be robbed of a few coins than my one and only daughter!" Henry yelled adamantly. "I can't bear to see you be taken from me and forced into a life with Caleb," he added in a gentle voice.

"Daddy - "

Henry cut her off. "No, Ariana. No more. Please do this for me."

Ariana looked into his eyes and saw his desperate plea. "All right," she finally acquiesced and threw her arms around her father. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He pulled away and looked directly at her. "Now tell me, what happened with Caleb today?" he pressed and his forehead wrinkled with worry. This time Ariana didn't hesitate and Henry listened as his daughter filled him in on the events of the past day. "You ensnared his arm in an animal trap," he recalled in amusement and shook his head. "Hmm, that certainly sounds like something your mother would have done," he said fondly. Henry's mood shifted as his thoughts drifted to Caleb. "Caleb has gone too far!" he exclaimed and his features darkened. "I won't stand for this any longer! You can't keep living in fear! When I get my hands on him, I'll tear that boy limb from limb and - " He was cut off by Ariana's fit of laughter. "Now, just what is so funny?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Daddy; but, you'll have to wait in line. Nana threatened to do the very same thing to Caleb earlier today," she answered, trying to suppress another giggle.

"Ah, that Ann," Henry said warmly. "She's a good woman. At least I know that she is looking out for you in my absence." His face fell and he looked down at his damaged legs.

"Let's forget about Caleb for now, Daddy," Ariana suggested tenderly. "You must be famished. Why don't I go and fry some fish for dinner?" After helping her father get back in bed, Ariana walked out of his bedroom and closed the front door that she had carelessly left wide open. Selecting the biggest fish and putting the other two away, she cleaned it and prepared a substantial dinner. Cutting the cooked fish in half, she placed a piece on two plates, added a few vegetables from their meager garden, and brought both dishes into her father's room, where they always shared their meals since his illness. "Sorry for the wait, Daddy."

Henry looked down in surprise and hungry anticipation at the generous sized portions. "Ariana, when did you become so adept at fishing?" he asked with a feeling of pride.

She shrugged and blushed slightly at the compliment. They ate their meal and shared comfortable conversation, leaving the topic of Caleb behind them. After they ate, Ariana cleaned up the dishes and checked to make sure the front door was locked before returning to Henry. "Good night, Daddy. Yell if you need anything," she reminded him, pointing to the ceiling before she made her way upstairs. Ariana's bedroom was right above Henry's and she had cut a small hole in a floorboard so that she could more easily hear her father call if he needed anything. It was a convenient way of communicating when she was upstairs and especially during the night. Exhausted from the day's events, she collapsed onto her bed and was asleep before she had an opportunity to change into her night clothes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb raised his fist and pounded on the door. "Jacob!" he shouted with annoyance. _Where is he? Why can't a healer ever be found when he's needed?_ He raised his hand to pound on the door harder, when the door was hastily opened by a short, blond haired man. "M…Master…Ca…Caleb," he stuttered as his ice blue eyes looked around nervously. "What brings you here today?" he asked, and failed to hide the nervous twitch in his moustache or the traces of fear in his voice.

Caleb looked down at the babbling fool before him through slanted eyes. If he wasn't such a competent doctor he would have rid his town of him long ago for being such a coward. Caleb shifted his gaze to his mutilated left arm, which was still oozing with blood and now had pieces of ripped skin hanging off in certain places. "Isn't it obvious, _Doctor?_" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. After what that she-devil had done to him, he was in no mood to deal with incompetence.

"Ah…yes, yes, of course!" Jacob said and fidgeted uncomfortably. Caleb always came in with the goriest of injuries, making threats to ruin his reputation as a doctor and close his medical practice if Jacob didn't do as he wished. Caleb walked in and sat down in his usual chair; with a nod of his head, he gave Jacob the signal to lean forward and examine the lesion. Jacob put his glasses on and carefully picked up Caleb's arm. "Hmm, how did this happen?" Jacob asked after a few minutes of scrutiny. _This is no ordinary wound. _

"Fighting a boar in the forest," Caleb replied coolly, the answer to his question already prepared. He watched the doctor start to clean the desecrated area.

"Indeed," Jacob falsely agreed with his fabricated story as he worked. _The tusks of a boar don't leave these types of bite marks, Caleb. You may be able to fool this village; but, you can't fool me and you know it, hence all the threats if I don't keep my mouth shut. _"And did you catch this boar?" he played along.

Caleb's face hardened and took on an air of feral brutality. "I had it trapped and that's when it did _this _to me," he gestured toward his arm, "and ran off. Next time I won't show any mercy and it will be _mine._" He clenched his right fist and a vein on his face twitched from pent up vengeance.

Jacob had a hard time picturing Caleb showing anyone mercy and doubted he had ever done so. However, aloud he said, "The whole town knows of your skills as a warrior; if anyone here can capture it it's you. I don't know anything about animals and would probably just wave a carrot in front of it and hope it followed me home if I ever tried something like that." He laughed lightly, amused with his small joke.

Caleb wasn't paying attention to what the doctor was saying, his focus only on his latest failed attempt to capture Ariana; however, something that the man mentioned registered absently in his mind. "What did just you say about animals?" he demanded.

Jacob swallowed; his prior laughing ceased. "I…ugh…I didn't mean to offend you! What I meant to say was - "

He couldn't finish his sentence, for at that moment Caleb's right arm shot out and held him in a choke hold. "I didn't ask what you _meant_ to say, I want to hear exactly what you _did _say." Caleb released his grip slightly so the man could speak.

"I'm not," he gasped, "skilled in fighting." Jacob paused for another gasp before continuing. "I said I'd probably throw a carrot out and hope the animal would follow me. You know, like they do for donkeys. Donkeys follow the carrot because they are food oriented; so, owners dangle carrots as persuasion or offer them as a reward for doing what the owner wants them to do."

Caleb let go of the doctor, his face set in concentration. "Are you done here?" He pointed to his arm.

"Yes," Jacob answered, as he rubbed a hand over this throat. "Come back the day after tomorrow and I'll reapply the dressing."

Without a word of thanks, Caleb got up and left the doctor's house as Jacob breathed a sigh of relief.

Night had fallen and Caleb made his way across town in the dark. He reached his home and was about to place the key in the door when it sung open. "Caleb!" a voice called. A young man with dirty brown hair and the same piercing amber eyes as Caleb walked out. "Where have you been? When you didn't show up at the tavern I was beginning to wonder what happened to you."

"Trevor," Caleb called. "I'm glad you're here."

Trevor caught site of his older brother's bandaged arm and raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind that; come on. I need your help."

Trevor closed the door to the house and stepped beside Caleb. From afar, it was hard to discern one man from the other. Their features were so similar that they were often mistaken for twins, despite the fact that Trevor was three years younger. "With what?" he asked, a wicked eagerness apparent in his words.

"We're going to get a carrot," he said with a sly smile, which Trevor returned, and the two disappeared into the night.


	5. Destruction

Apologies for the delay with this chapter! Of course I have been traveling and then I opted to make a long overdue update to Take My Hand, which some of you may also be reading. This past week was particularly exciting for me since I had a relative visiting from Australia. It was her first time visiting the USA, so we did some sightseeing and, of course, lots of shopping!

Thank you teardrop456, poloplaya4e, Nordy Girl, Market Square Heroes and shortstef for reviewing the last chapter! Chapter 5 is longer and I hope more interesting as we delve deeper into the details of this story!

I'm pasting a note that I originally placed in the latest update to Take My Hand about toxic ingredients in products that we use. I have yet to update my profile with more specifics and I promise that something will be up by the end of this week!

I have an issue of concern that I'd like to share. During my many travels I have learned a number of things along the way, as one might expect. Yet, one of these learnings was so appalling that I have taken it to heart and have now taken up a cause. I'd like to raise your awareness of the toxic chemicals that are used to make many of the products that we use everyday, including (but not limited to) cosmetics and other health and beauty products. Chemicals (causing hazards such as cancer, damage to our organs and allergies to name a few) that are found in everyday products such as skin care, shampoo, make-up, sunscreen, toothpaste, soap and endless other common household products are poisoning our bodies. I have posted more information about this issue on my profile; please check it out!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 - Destruction

Trevor walked silently next to his brother as he waited for details on tonight's fun. Whatever Caleb's plans, Trevor would bet his life that they were somehow related to Ariana. The girl was pivotal to the plans that he and Caleb had so carefully laid out years ago, even before the disappearance of the monarchy. His mind wandered to his adolescent days and the discovery of gold on Henry's lands. The night before the annual archery competition, Trevor had sought out all of his opponents and discretely sabotaged each one to ensure his victory. However, as Trevor was sneaking off the property of his last adversary, his shadowy figure had been spotted and the shrill scream of a woman filled the evening air. That scream had quite possibly saved his life; it certainly warned Trevor that he had been detected and within seconds arrows whizzed by him. Trevor darted into the forest, seeking protection behind the thick shields of tree trunks and the dark veil of leaves and brush to hide him from his attacker. Eventually, the number of shots dancing around him subsided and soon stopped; Trevor carefully made his way out of the dense thicket and proceeded to head home. During his search for cover, he had purposely remained near the edge of the forest; knowing that running recklessly through it in the liquid darkness would surely result in mishap. In the distance, Trevor could make out the frame of a house and the smoke wafting from its chimney came into view behind the silhouette of trees.

Taking a step toward the picturesque home in the clearing, Trevor's foot suddenly sank into the vegetation of the forest floor and soon he was swallowed by the ground. He lay crumpled on the earthen floor, bits of dust and debris still falling on top of him. Gritting his teeth, Trevor stood up and found himself in a tight pocket, surrounded by a round wall of soil on all sides. He realized he had somehow fallen into a hole; it wasn't terribly deep, only about eight feet, and Trevor climbed his way out. Now more cautious of his footing, Trevor resumed his exit from the forest. He stepped into the clearing and faced the back of the house, which he recognized belonged to the chandler and knew at once that these lands belonged to him.

From here, Trevor easily made his way home, brushing the dust as best he could from his clothes before walking through the front door and flopping down in a chair. He took his boots off and tipped each one over, letting the dirt fall on the floor; he would have someone sweep it up later, now he needed to get some food and rest before the competition. Grabbing an apple from a bowl off the table, Trevor bit into it and gazed into the fire, imagining his victory and the purse size of his soon to be winnings. The image was so vivid that Trevor could see the sparkle of gold glittering before him. He shook his head, dismissing the vision, but the twinkle remained. Eyes wide, he looked down at the floor that now shimmered and winked at him with scattered starlight. Shaking anxiously, Trevor knelt down and found flecks of yellow peeking through the brown dirt.

The tournament now forgotten, he brought Caleb to the back of the chandler's property the following evening and he confirmed the discovery. They surmised Henry had no idea of the wealth he sat on; otherwise it would have been mined long ago. Covering the area with fallen tree branches to hide the hole, the brothers sat down and began scheming a way to acquire these newfound riches; there was no way they'd be able to fully mine the region without their actions going unnoticed. The original plan had been for Caleb to marry Ariana and inherit the lands. However, when King Jordan and Queen Gloria passed away and the crown prince disappeared, Caleb forcefully gained control of the East and quickly increased his aspirations. Yes, he would still marry Ariana; in fact, he needed the gold now more than ever, since he had an army to build up and strengthen. Once that was accomplished, he planned on disposing of Ariana and making an alliance with the leader of the Northern territory by marrying his only daughter; thus, expanding his power and reach. Trevor was perfectly happy to take a secondary role in his brother's plans; he certainly didn't want to deal with the mercenary's brat and was glad Caleb wanted the job. Unlike their father and uncle, who had turned on each other and became enemies (resulting in both of their downfalls), Caleb and Trevor were a team and took a unified stand. Besides, being the only sibling of the Eastern dictator certainly came with many of the advantages but without nearly all of the work and responsibility power demanded. The way Trevor saw it, he was getting the better end of the bargain.

But all of their plans depended on the gold and to get the gold required getting the girl. Trevor snapped back to the present; they had been walking for a while now and it was time to get the details of tonight's treachery from Caleb. "Since when did you develop an affinity for vegetables, brother?" he teased.

Caleb gave him a wicked grin. "Come now, Trevor. Don't you remember what Mother used to tell us? 'The secret to becoming big and strong is through vegetables,'" he mimicked.

Trevor raised an eyebrow and looked back mischievously. "Mother was short a few marbles, if you recall," he reminded his brother.

"That she was; although, to her credit, father may have had something to do with it," Caleb laughed. "Regardless, she may have been on to something." He stopped walking and directed Trevor's attention to the right. Trevor turned his head. His eyes trailed to where Caleb was pointing and saw they were approaching Ariana's home, which came as no surprise to him.

"Such as?" Trevor inquired.

"Such as the fact that I've been going about wooing Ariana all wrong! I need to give that stubborn girl a _reason _for wanting to marry me, aside from my good looks and charm, of course. When we're through here tonight, Trevor, she will be the one chasing after _me!" _Caleb's face was filled with glee.

"So what's the plan?" Trevor asked, curious how his brother was going to perform this small miracle.

"Tonight," Caleb whispered, "we're going to set her house on fire."

"Ah, so that is the carrot," Trevor mused. "You put her life in danger and then miraculously show up to rescue her by playing hero and saving the day."

"_Wrong_. I'm not going to save her."

Trevor's eyes widened slightly. "Surely you're not thinking of - "

"No!" Caleb snapped, shaking her head. "We need the girl alive, you know that! If she dies, the property goes to some long lost cousin twice removed or some gibberish like that; you were with me when we broke into the town records and examined Henry's will. Think, Trevor! Since she is unwilling, we need to _lure _her to me!" He paused. "Tell me, what does Ariana love most above all else?"

He thought for a moment and soon understanding appeared in Trevor's eyes. "Henry," he whispered. _Of course. _The answer to their dilemma had been sitting in a bed waiting to be discovered.

"Precisely," he confirmed, a smile of satisfaction appearing on Caleb's face. "_Henry _is the carrot that is going to bait Ariana right into my arms." He pulled out a flint from his knapsack. "We're going to start a fire by Henry's room, which is over there," he gestured toward the lower story window on the right. "Then, I'm going to go in and pull that cripple from the flames and bring him out here. At which point I'll go back and rescue Ariana or she will exit the burning building on her own accord, whatever comes first. Regardless, she will then pledge her undying devotion to me for saving her father's pitiful life; Henry himself will encourage her to marry me after this!"

"You know," Trevor assessed, "this just might work. Even if she isn't taken by your heroism, which is a possibility we can't ignore, her role as a dutiful daughter will come into play and she will feel the need to reward her father's liberator." He gave Caleb a sly smile. "Any idea of what 'reward' you'll demand, Caleb?"

Caleb's smile mirrored Trevor's. "Well, she _will_ need someplace to stay until the house is repaired; and, being the benevolent leader that I am, I _insist_ that she stay with me instead of suffering out on the cold streets. We all know how _dangerous_ it can be for a woman out alone at night, especially one so distraught after nearly losing her father and her own home; we wouldn't want someone taking advantage of her, would we? I'll be sure to provide the _shelter and_ _comfort_ she needs." Caleb cackled vindictively and Trevor joined in; it was too easy. "Let's get this started; the sooner we begin, the sooner I can collect." With a wave of his good arm, he motioned his brother toward the house. Discretely creeping up to the domicile, they knelt down; spark after spark shot out as Caleb struck the flint against steel and aimed at the leaves, twigs and other debris he could find to use as tinder. A small flame took shape and was soon licking the wood panels that made up the front of the house. The pair stepped back to watch the fire grow and hid a safe distance away, waiting for the opportune time for Caleb to make his grand entrance and Trevor to step in and put out the fire.

The wind picked up; Mother Nature nursed the hungry flames and expanding tendrils stretched to widen their embrace around the structure. The blaze entered the house, pushing and prodding its way deeper, searching for nourishment. Eventually, the fire found what it was looking for; stored in the depths of the cellar was a small sack of gun powder that Jocelyn had procured during her many travels as a mercenary. Had Caleb known of its existence, he may have rethought his plan. Fire and powder collided, their fusion resulting in a burst of chaos.

Outside, the smirks on Caleb and Trevor's faces were finally wiped off as they watched in horror as the entire house was quickly engulfed in flames.

"What the - "

"Go!" Caleb cut Trevor off. "Bring the men; we need to put this fire out before the entire Eastern domain is singed to a crisp!" _I may lose Ariana; but, I'll be damned if I lose my territory as well! _

Realizing the severity of the situation, Trevor sprinted off to get help.

Unnoticed by both men, another figure who had watched their entire exchange silently rushed toward the inferno the brothers had started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ariana tossed in her sleep; sweat spilled off her body. Why was she so hot? Her arms thrashed in the air, trying to throw off covers that weren't there. Always on guard for her father's voice calling her during the night, her eyes opened immediately when she heard him calling her name. Tremendous heat and the promise of nearby flames greeted her as she sat up in bed. Ariana gasped and started to choke as she inadvertently inhaled the poisonous fumes of smoke. _Fire! I know I put out all of the flames after I cooked dinner; how did this happen? _There was no time to figure it out now, terror struck her heart and squeezed it with all its strength; she needed to help her father.

"_Daddy!" _she yelled, over and over again, running to the hole in the floorboards and peeking down at him.

"Ariana!" Henry shouted back. "Get out of here! I don't know how much longer the house can take the heat before it collapses!"

Relieved that her father was still alive and conscious, she shouted "I'm not going anywhere without you, Daddy! I'll be right there!"

Ariana approached her bedroom door and cautiously touched the handle; she drew her hand away quickly as her fingers were burned by its contact. The fire was right outside her door; she needed to find another way out. Her eyes searched the room and landed on the old practice sword her mother had given and an idea formulated in her head. Ariana grabbed the sword and went back to the crack in her bedroom floor.

"Step way from the hole, Daddy! I'm coming!" She heard Henry drag himself to the lower end of the bed. Once she knew he was a safe distance away, she raised the sword and started hacking into the floorboards. Bits of dust and wood jumped up into Ariana's face; she ignored them and focused on her task, stopping only when she was caught with another fit of coughing. Picking the blade up once again, she pierced the small area again and again until she had carved out a jagged opening she could fit through. Sticking her head through the gap, she smiled down at her father, and then threw the sword down; she may have use of it later. Next, she adjusted her skirts and slipped her body through the breach and slowly lowered herself down. The uneven, spiky edges of the roughly cut timbers scraped her sides and tore the bodice of her dress in a number of places.

Henry watched in amazement at what his daughter was trying to accomplish. First she had ripped through the floor like a mad woman and now she was wriggling her way down to him. Henry looked at her with fatherly affection. _You're all grown up now, Ariana; a woman after your mother's heart. Jocelyn is more a part of you than you realize. _She landed on the bed with a thud and leapt into his arms. "That was brilliant, Ariana!" he commended her.

"It's going to be all right, Daddy! I'm here now; I'll get you out of here." She raised her head, looking around the room for an escape route. It was even hotter here than in her own room; to her dismay, she saw flames encircling the room and knew she had to act fast. Hopping off the bed, Ariana seized the discarded practice weapon and approached the only window not blocked off by fire - the one that overlooked the forest. With a cry, she plunged the sword through the glass, shattering it, and brushed the shards off the sill.

"This is our way out, Da - "

Ariana's words were cut off as a tornado of fire from below shot through the floor by the opposite window, the impact throwing both father and daughter off their feet. Both watched in panic as the fire started to eat away at the wooden floor beneath their feet.

Henry got over the shock first and called to his daughter. "Ariana! _Go!_ Get out of here! Save yourself!"

She shook her head violently, _"No! _We're a team, Daddy. I'm not going anywhere without you."

"I have lived my life! I'm not going to sacrifice you to save my broken self!"

"The two of you can bicker about this later; right now, time is of the essence, wouldn't you agree?"

They looked up at the sound of a new voice. "Nana!" Ariana exclaimed when she saw the woman standing outside the desecrated window. Henry looked back in relief when he saw her; she could help save his daughter.

"No time for salutations, dear heart. Come on, now! You haven't much time left," she commanded gravely, as she threw a wet piece of cloth on the window sill.

Ariana put her arm around Henry and led him to the window, attempting to push him up. "You first, Daddy."

Henry pulled away from his daughter; the house was unstable, he could feel the floor shaking under the pressure. "I'm not going anywhere."

Ariana stared at her father, stunned. "What are you talking about, Daddy?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Henry continued, "until I see you get out of here safely. Once you are out, then I will follow."

"But you need me to help you up!" she protested.

"I can manage, Ariana. Now go; _GO! _We've wasted enough time!"

Ariana looked her father in the eye and what she saw there told her he wasn't going to back down. "Promise me that you'll be right behind me, Daddy," Ariana pleaded, her voice shaking.

Henry swallowed. He knew this might be the first time he'd have to break a promise to her. "I promise; I love you, Ariana."

"I love you too, Daddy." She climbed up the sill, shielding her face from the flames that surrounded everything. Nana grabbed her hand and pulled her through, but not before the bottom of her skirts caught on fire.

"Drop to the ground! Roll!" Nana ordered. Ariana did as was told and the orangey-red sparks died out.

"Daddy!" she called, standing up and racing back to the house. "You can do it!" Ariana encouraged him.

Henry pulled himself up to the sill, trying to kick his feet up. On his third attempt, his left foot connected with the window ledge; but, as he hoisted himself up, his hands slipped and he fell back into the bedroom. Just as Henry got back to his feet, the floor groaned and he started to sink. Frantic, he lunged toward the window, yet all he could manage to grab was the cloth sitting on the window ledge.

Ariana shot forward, reflexes like a cat, and managed to grasp the other end of the fabric. The weight of her father pulled her forward; but, Ann quickly came and wrapped her arms around the tiny waist, grounding the girl. Gritting her teeth, Ariana concentrated on pulling her father up; however, the hiss of seams ripping broke through her thoughts. _NO! Hold on just a little longer; please! _The material ignored her silent pleas and continued to tear.

"Ariana," Henry said, his voice strained. "Stay safe; watch out for Caleb. Do what makes you happy. I'll give your mother your love." His grip was slipping and the smell of gunpowder was making him nauseous and dizzy. _Gunpowder? Why would there be – of course. _He perked up. _Jocelyn's project - did she ever finish it? I – _

Henry's thoughts were interrupted as the fabric snapped and he fell backward, still clutching its folds. He dropped from his bedroom down into the blazing cellar; the floorboards having given way.

"_DADDY!" _Endless tears flooded Ariana's face as she screamed, helpless as Nana held her back from jumping after her father, she watched him sink into the sea of flames that had once been their home.


End file.
